Mark of Athena
by Alpha999
Summary: The third book
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy's pov:**_

I stood nervous next to Reyna who unlike many of her- I mean our warriors surrounding the airborne boat had her sword sheathed. But her hands were on the handle. She chided me forwards saying something like that this was my show to start. I shrugged and stepped forward. As soon as the boat landed the first person I saw undocking was Annabeth. My heart leaped into my throat where I caught my breath. She grew a little bit but I was still taller then her. She wore some earrings that were shaped in a owl. She approached cautiously and stood in front of me. I cleared my throat and said, "Welcome to camp Jupiter graceus! We have been expecting you. I am Praetor Percy Jackson and this is my partner Reyna." I stuck my hand out and I could tell her face fell. She shook my hand and said, "Hello my name is Annabeth." I grinned as I shook her hands, "But you may call me seaweed brain." She removed her hand away from mine and looked at me shocked. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" She shouted. She punched me in the arm hard. "Ouch." I grimced. "Don't you ever do that again you jerk!" Then she preceeded to hug me furiously not that i minded. Then she pulled back and kissed me. I felt her lips on mine, its been long. There were applauding and mutturs of, "Get a room you two." I smiled as she pulled back. "Ouch?" She asked. I rubbed my arms and said, "Long story." She stayed be my side as she started talking to Reyna. A guy stepped up, about my height, golden blonde hair and a bit muscular. He looked nothing like me but I felt like we had something that matched... He stepped up to me and stuck out his hand. "Hey, my name is Jason Grace." I shook his hand and said, "Percy Jackson. Are you the slewer of Krios?" He smiled and said, "Slayer of Kronos?" I nodded and we both laughed. He seemed cool enough. He started talking to Reyna. A cute but some how powerful kind of girl came up to me and kinda waved. "My name is Piper Mclean. You must be Percy Jackson." I nodded and said, "Mclean? I remember watching a movie with Annabeth with an actor in the movie." She gave a nervous laugh and said, "That's my dad." I raised my eyebrows and a boy a little younger then me came up and said, "Piper move for a sec. Let me talk too." He walked up. He had an elfish face and said, "Hey I'm Leo Valdez." Just to prove it his hands lit on fire. "Hey I don't think I'm gonna shake your hands." He laughed and said, "Good idea." I turned and saw everyone moving to the town again. "Percy! Come on!" Reyna yelled. I shrugged and followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's pov:**

I couldn't believe it. Here we were sitting as Octavian pace on the field ranting about the Greeks coming to destroy us and bla bla blah. "Enough!" I shouted and Octavian went silent. "We haven't come here to talk about if they stay or not. We came here to discuss to decide what to do!" He looked at me pissed and sat down. I stood up a bit nervous of what to say. "We are here to discuss with the Greeks of what to do and where to go first." There were mutters. Jason stood up. "Since you speak for Rome, I will speak for Greece." People looked a bit pissed when he said that. "We first need to go to Rome to stop the first strikes of the Giants. Then we should move down to Greece so we can stop the Giant's king from destroying Olympus. Not the empire state building one." Mutters rose again. "Empire building?" Octavian stood up. "That is insane!"

"Silence!" A familiar red haired girl shouted. "Rachel?" I asked half to myself. "Hey Percy." She said waving. "You need to shut your mouth Octavian. I'm mortal and I even know. If you have nothing good to say then shut the hell up!" I was impressed. "Mor- mortal?" Octavian asked amazed. There was chaos. "How dare you bring a mortal into this!" Someone shouted. I let this go a little longer. "You will remain silent!" Reyna shouted. Everyone quited. "Please explain Percy." I cleared my throat and said, "Rachel is mortal but there is a reason she's in this. I think I should let Rachel explain." She was sprouting green mist. "What the!" Octavian yelled. Annabeth and I ran down to Rachel and held her as she sprouted the prophecy.

_Daughter of wisdom, son of sea._

_Daughter of love, son of sky._

_Beware the earth and it's spawn._

_But with these problems, you will see._

_That all the worse comes from within._

Then Rachel fell down almost lifeless. Annabeth and I lifted Rachel and brought her into a chair. I got some water and spread it around her forehead. "You're an oracle?" Octavian yelled. "Do it again!" I turned to him with a glare and said, "Can't you see how weak she is!" He looked guilty. "This meeting is adjourned. Reyna and the Greeks and the 7 come to the Praetor's house for further instruction." I said. Rachel opened her eyes. "Bring Octavian too."


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking with Annabeth hand in hand. We decided the meeting is pointless because when we make a plan, we always have to improvise. We have until 7 for dinner. I led Annabeth into the Praetor's house. I sat down on a couch as Annabeth climbed on my lap resting her head on the armrest. "I missed you seaweed brain." She said simply. I smiled knowingly and said, "I missed you too. You're the only thing that kept me going." She raised her eyebrows. "Is that an attempt to be seductive?" I shook my head blushing. "No I'm serious." She got up and put her face close to mine. "I'm flattered. But that was _my _attempt to be seductive." I looked at her feeling dumb and slow. "Uhh." She laughed and put her lips on mine. That brought me up. I sat up as Annabeth straddled me. I snuck my hand into her sleeves of her arm and ran my cool hand down her arm. She shivered and I released my mouth from hers and brought my lips teasingly close to her neck skin. "Per- Percy?" She stuttered. "Yes?" I kept my lips hovering. "Wha- ohhhhh." The last bit of her sentence was turned into a moan as I swirled my tongue on her collar bone. I sucked on her skin using my teeth to pull away leaving a satisfying mark on her neck. "Percy!" She yelped. "That's gonna be a hell of a mark to block Percy!" She pouted. "Sorry." I said sheepishly. She giggled and said, "I'm kidding. I'll just put some makeup on it." She kissed me again more hungrily. My head softly hit the armrest and Annabeth pulled back for breath. I kissed her again and started sneaking my hand up her shirt.

"Oh shit!" I heard someone said. Annabeth got off of me and I saw Leo covering his eyes. "Sorry man but it's time to eat. Uh, I'll go now." He left quickly. Annabeth got off of me and held out her hand blushing. I took it and got up. "Awkward." I said. She slapped my chest and said, "Tell me we can do that again sometimes." I nodded cockily and led her to the dining hall.

After we ate we went to Argo II to take off. I paced around the control room. What if everyone doesn't remember me. What if they hate me now. What if- "Percy come on!" Leo said. "Sorry what?"

"I heard from Annabeth you can control the boat with your will. So do that so we don't have to rase the sail and pull the rope manually." I closed my eyes. "Ok." I concentrated. I felt a tug in my gut as I heard swishes of ropes and metal on metal. I opened my eyes. Leo gave me a thumbs up as I stared at the ship lifting. I looked at the crossbows. Hmm. Then I heard Annabeth's voice. "Hey captain. Mind if we get some alone time?" I turned to see her leaning against the door, her hips popped to the side. Leo started laughing. "You better go Percy." And I walked out the door with Annabeth leading me like a lost child.


End file.
